


Sleepyface

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get ready for bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyface

"Hey, sleepyface gettup" Mickey gently shakes Ian who fell asleep, his head in his lap, almost 2 hours ago. 

Ian moans rubbing his eyes. He looks at the now blank television screen. 

"When’d I fall asleep?" Ian asks sitting up. 

"About 10 minutes in, man."

"Shit. Sorry," Ian wipes his face tiredly. 

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey shoves Ian gently "Come on. Lets get to bed." 

They strip off most of their clothes Mickey replacing his shirt with a looser more comfortable one and Ian deciding to go shirtless. 

"Was it at least a good movie?" Ian says yawning. 

"Eh it was alright." Mickey says stretching before he gets into the bed. "Just next time you talk me into watching a movie, make sure you’re willing to stay awake for the whole fucking thing." Mickey says lightly.

Ian laughs, “Okay.”

Ian flicks off the light and crawls into bed next to Mickey, his arm resting comfortably around him. 

Almost 15 minutes of silence falls between them until it is broken. 

"Hey, Mick." Ian whispers to the man next to him who was almost asleep. 

Mickey grunts and sighs. “You’re wide awake now aren’t you?”

"Mhmmm" 

"Fuck." Mickey goes over and turns the light back on. "Maybe now you can watch the movie and I’ll fall asleep on your lap, firecrotch" 


End file.
